twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Quivers
About Food – *Likes: Not particularly picky, but favors Mangoes*, Apples, Grapes, Pears, and Celery (With Peanut Butter). *Dislikes: Despite not being picky she still does not like Broccoli, tomatoes and carrots. * 'She is highly allergic to strawberries' Activities – *Likes: Favoring spending time with her family, she also likes to fly, practicing in the training grounds. She constantly works at bettering herself to be able to give to those who have little to nothing. She loves her friends spending time with her friends, especially Blade Dancer and Shadow; two fellow guards. She prefers the Night over the Day. She may be loyal to the Royal Sisters, but she finds the Night spectacularly beautiful, filled with mystery. *Dislikes: Midnight doesn’t really have many disliked activities however, she really doesn’t like to swim. She fears the water. Rain doesn’t particularly bother her; however, she prefers walking over flying when it is raining. She always tries to avoid conformation. Midnight only fights when necessary, except for instantly jumping into a fight to assist her fellow pony when they are in danger. Personality and Friends Midnight grew up to be a well mannered, yet tempered mare. She fights for what's right and fair. She believes everypony has a purpose and should dream big and work hard to accomplish their goals. She is quite easy to befriend, but her best friends are Bladedancer, Nightwing, Kily Wraper and Shadow, a griffon she met in the guard. Growing Up: Birth Born in Ponyville general Hospital to Starfire Blaze and an unknown father. Midnight was a cheerful pegasus filly. In that room she looked around at the room full of ponies. Sweet Lilly, Latte Shake, Syclone, Roxy Gem, and Strong Lightning. Everypony got to hold and adore the filly, it was a mistake letting Latte Shake hold her first, He taught her how to boop. As she was passed around, she booped and stuck her tongue out adorably to everypony else who had held her, including Sweet Lilly who had fallen in love with the filly instantly. Growing Up: Filly Years At a young age, the mystery of who her father never bothered her until she started taking notice of other mares walking with stallions in the park where she would play while her mother went off to run errands. One day, Sweet Lilly found her in the park in the rain. The mare grew worried and took Midnight into her hooves and guided the filly into her home where she sent word to Midnight’s mother that she had taken her home. At warm household, Lilly taught the filly how to read, and the two baked cookies together. When Starfire came to pick up the filly, she was slightly upset that Lilly had taken her without permission, all the filly remembers to this day is that the two did not get along well. This pattern continued for years in secret. Starfire drops midnight off, wanders somewhere and Lilly picks her up and the two would read books and make treats, and often gaze at the stars. Midnight fell in love with the night sky. One day, Starfire got done with her errands early and found Midnight was not at the park. She instantly knew where to find her. That night when Midnight was picked up, Starfire Forbid Lilly from picking midnight up from the park. To the filly’s surprise Lilly agreed to the terms. Starfire began leaving the filly at home. Alone. Lilly started visiting the home to Midnight’s delight. The two continued their tradition of reading stories and making food. Lilly would leave, telling Midnight to keep her visits secret for now. The two hugged and made a pinkie promise to keep it that way. For years their relationship blossomed, but deep inside, her heart was troubled. She started getting depressed, she would go silent, she wasn’t herself. Lilly took notice and consoled her. Midnight had many questions, Lilly can only provide so many answers. Growing Up: Toddler Years Midnight grew older and wiser due to all the Detective books she favored. She also was under the teachings of Emperor Strong Lightning. With wisdom, she started questioning more about who her father was, where does her mother keep going? The Emperor told her the same thing Lilly did so many years ago “Within time child.” She wasn’t quite a teenager, but not a filly anymore, but she was old enough to trot out on her own. One day, she followed her mother stealthily to find that she has been going to a ‘Grown mares Club’. Now knowing that for years she’s been neglected by her mother so she can watch stallions and drink hard cider, the young mare was in tears. She knew exactly where to go. She ran to Lilly and spilled out her discovery, the mare compassionately took Midnight into her hooves and welcomed her to stay the night. The next day, Lilly and Midnight confronted Starfire about her actions and with a lack of emotion, she gave up Midnight and walked away. Midnight was further shattered. Lilly did not let the filly out of her hooves, she held her for several minutes as the filly cried into her chest. Lilly told Midnight how much she loved her and promised she will always take care of her. With hopeful eyes, midnight looked at Lilly and smiled. She had love. She had a new Home. That Night, she wanted to stand outside alone, and Lilly respected her wish, and stayed in the home, but kept a watchful eye on her. Midnight stared up into the night sky, with tears in her eyes. Midnight Witnessed something that night. She saw the Princess of the Night, Luna herself, fly across Ponyville with an enchanting voice wishing all to have sweet dreams, following her were two of her guards. She then had a dream, Midnight wanted to be a Night Guard. The Next day on, she had a new routine: Wake up, eat breakfast with her new mother, go to Strong Lightning for schooling, finally she would read books about combat, and the night guard. Cutie Mark. At an early age, midnight had a care and compassion to help others, one day she set aside her own safety to protect another. With her care for others, love for justice and investigation, she knew what her talent was, she began knew her dream would someday come true. She continued studying forinsics, reading mystery novels and history books about the night guard. She particularly pays attention to biographies about the princesses so that she will be able to serve anyway possible. Growing Up: Teenage Years Wanting to help with her dream, Lilly Moved in with a mare Named Roxy Gem, her husband Syclone and a stallion by the name of Hammerhead, a former knight from a distant land called “Haywaii.” He was a tall, bold stallion. He was firm and strict with midnight, but she learned discipline, honor, and respect. With the Wisdom of the Emperor, who she learned was now her uncle, and the knight, she grew stronger as a pony. One winter, everything changed, she was about to receive the shock of her life. She learned that Syclone, the now husband to Roxy Gem, was her father. Roxy didn’t take too well to the news and eventually left. Where Lilly, being the caring mare, consoled him, the two, already close friends grew closer the following months, and a few years later married. They had a foal and gave Midnight of naming him. She named her Brother Daylight Quivers. She had found interest in a young stallion named static Wub, a musician who had mysteriously vanished, her heart broken for the first time, had a hard time to cope, but it made her stronger. Growing Up: Young Mare Now a young mare, Midnight tried out for the Lunar Guard and caught the eye of Captain Bassdropp, she had promise. She had potential. Without special treatment, she still had to go through initiation and testing but eventually overcame those obstacles and became one of the Night Guards. Lilly was extremely proud, as well as her father. She fought loyally and respectfully for Her highness Luna. She made friends both in the guard and out. Her favorite friends were Serenity Leafbloom, an alchemist earth pony who owns a shop in Ponyville, Agrippa Glimmershine, a film student with her marefriend Rainy, who was also a friend to midnight, and Noxavian, a curious batpony who midnight had a crush on. Those three always supported her, even in her darker days. On Nightmare night, she asked her friends for a potion that would temporarily turn her into a bat, because she believed it would be fun to be a bat for a night. Noxavian came up with the potion and informed her that after Midnight that night, the change will be permanent unless she would take another potion to change back. Understanding this, the gleeful, grateful pony took the potion and shed her feathers, her ears changed shape and became a bat bony. Midnight took the route of staying a bat pony in hopes to catch Noxavian’s eye, and that she did. But it didn’t last. Midnight’s loyalty was to the Night, Noxavian’s was to the Hive. The two decided to stay friends. Broken hearted, yet glad she didn’t lose a friend Midnight moved on a stronger mare. She was still a feisty mare. She had flare. That was all soon about to change. The Night Guard Now on her own as a grown mare, she continued serving the night as a student and loyal guard. Using her knowledge and wisdom passed down from her Uncle Strong Lightning. She often visited her uncle Latte Shake for his signature Mango smoothie she grew up enjoying with Lilly. Life was good for the mare. She often got called by her uncle to help train his guards, and she willingly passed down her training to an allied country. She worked her way up the chain in Neighpone as an officer in his guard and a diplomat between the guards, she would learn some then teach some. Because of her attitude and flare however, the night guard punished her to be a maid for a month, this is where she met Raven Hunt and Bass Dropp’s wife Storm Chaser. She served as a maid and eventually grew more proper and respectful, remembering to mind her tongue. She continues to work effortlessly to impress the guards she works with but goes nowhere. Family Life One night while she was patrolling Ponyville, she stopped by her uncle’s shop and met a familiar face. Nahoah. Son of Hammerhead. The guard that trained her so many years ago. The two caught up and became fast friends. They hung out a little more each day, until a few years later they married and had a son named Freefall. Freefall does his best to make his mother proud, despite his need to do much, Midnight will always love, cherish and be proud of Freefall. Years later, midnight adopted a dragon named Gapryan. She gave him a home, food to consume, and in turn, he had protected his mother whenever he could. He loved midnight dearly and took good care of his mother. Midnight eventually began teaching freefall how to fly, being a fast learner like his mother, she taught him advanced flying and defensive flying. She was worried about him. Because she was a guard, she didn’t want anything to happen to him or her husband. When Daylight had grown up, he married Raven Hunt’s Daughter which made Raven a Midnight’s mother in law, but because the two had an already close relationship, midnight was overjoyed by the news. Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Batpony